Things I'll Never Say
by Nikole StarGazer
Summary: Naruto and the others are just at that age (15-16) and there is something going on with these hormones of thiers what will he do and will he ever get the chance to say anything?
1. Default Chapter

Things I'll never say ~*~ Nikole StarGazer ~*~  
  
~*~ Yea I know I don't own Naruto, the characters used here or even this really cool song. They both belong to their creators. This song was what really put this together though. I love how my English teacher is always saying that art inspires art...He's amazed by that fact and so am I. But either way enjoy this fic....I wanna say that it's gonna go as a series of song fics (this being the second one, 'Crawling' being the first one...But either way I know you all like these so here is another one for ya! Oh and the song is by Avril Lavigne. She is the greatest. Oh and this will be a NaruSask...just to let you know! ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto was in his room thinking to himself. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head just lying there thinking. A lot of things have been happening to him over the past few weeks and he finally found some time to be by himself and think. Today though, Kakashi had given them the day off. Naruto had still trained regardless of the way that Kakashi said that they should enjoy themselves today.  
  
Naruto always thought well when he trained anyways. He wasn't the Baka that everyone had thought him to be. He was smart it was just that when he was around a whole bunch of people, Naruto had only one mode, and that was to show off as much as he could so that he could be recognized by them in some way.  
  
But that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. His mind had started to stray on to other things, much like the one thing that was on his hearts mind. Naruto had always wanted to be with Sakura, which was the one girl that he had ever liked and could actually get close to. But for some odd reason he was having almost the same energetic feeling towards his other teammate.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was the one person that Naruto couldn't possibly think that he could fall for. But as he dwelled more on it Naruto found that it wasn't completely unlikely for him to fall for the darker haired shinobi. There had been plenty of others who have found themselves in a relationship with someone of the same sex. It was normal right?  
  
Naruto sighed as he sat up. The sun was beaming through the window that he was sitting under. It made his skin seem like gold. His black t-shirt hung loosely around his lanky body, no matter how much he trained or worked on his muscle tone, he only seemed to get skinner and skinner and nothing seemed to come from it.  
  
Naruto looked out into the sunlight. It was a nice day, but he didn't feel much like walking around alone in the village. He started to think again, about what had happened the other day between him and Sasuke. The blonde had tried to confront his crush about it, maybe to see if it was the same, or if this whole thing was just his hormones changing on him and he would just have to ignore it until it went away from him.  
  
~*~ They had just finished practice and were headed home. Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the same direction of the village from where they had been training that day in the forest that surrounded the village. Naruto had been waiting for something like this to come up and he was more fidgety then ever.  
  
"What is it now dobe?" Sasuke said when he looked over to see Naruto constantly glancing up at him.  
  
Naruto stood next to him looking at his feet and fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. "Well....ummm..." Naruto really couldn't find the words. He couldn't find them on a normal basis but at least then he knew how he could go around what he wanted to say and people would understand him. But at the moment he was stuck.  
  
Sasuke sighed angrily and started to walk away from him again. "Baka."  
  
Naruto ran up to him in his frustration and grabbed his arm. Sasuke spun around to meet Naruto's bright blue eyes.  
  
"What?" Sasuke hissed as he tore his arm away from Naruto's hold.  
  
Naruto just stood there staring at him, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. Naruto found himself frozen in place. He couldn't move, let alone breathe, as he stood there. He gulped and started to talk but nothing came out of his mouth when he started to speak.  
  
Sasuke turned around in the direction that he was headed and left Naruto gaping there in the road.  
  
Naruto found that he needed a few moments before he could move again. 'What was that? Why couldn't I just say it? Damn it now he's gonna think that I am more of a loser and a weirdo then I usually am. Baka.' Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and started off towards home. ~*~  
  
Naruto stretched as he stood up. His stomach startled to growl and he realized that he had been sitting there for hours, and he was getting hungry. He shuffled into the kitchen and started up hot water so that he could make some instant Raman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
  
you're worth it  
  
yeah ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke sat in his room the night had finally settled into the long day that he had. Kakashi had given them the day off and he was bored as hell. He had no where to go and with out training he was pissed off. How else was he supposed to get any stronger so that he could defeat his brother? Sasuke flopped back on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The moonlight was filtered in between the shadows of the leaves from the tree that his home was wrapped around. He glared at the misshapen patterns that they made on the ceiling tiles. He felt so alone at that moment, but his mind started to drift as he looked at the hypnotic patterns of the light. His mind went right to the one thing that he wanted to be out of his mind. Naruto. 'Damnit he always shows up and annoys me even when he's not here.' Sasuke thought as he draped an arm over his eyes. Naruto had been on his mind for days now since the annoy blonde had stopped him that day after training. Sasuke knew that face that he was making. He had seen it too many times with the girls that crooned over him religiously. It was something like pain but it was also nervous. Sasuke had something pull inside of him at that moment and he wanted to reach out to the other boy but something kept him back. It was his pride. He had too much of it to give sympathy to the orange clad shinobi. Sasuke sighed heavily and took his arm away from his eyes. He had to keep the image that he was given though. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto; it was just that he couldn't take what people would start saying about him. He was known as perfect and it was just hard enough keeping it that way before something else could come up. Sasuke sighed his hormones at the moment were all out of whack because of the age he was getting to. He hated growing up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto slipped into his pajamas. It was time for bed but like always he wasn't tired at all. There was still the subject on his mind that had been there all day, and tomorrow...tomorrow....well that was a whole other thing. He would have to go back to training and back to being close with Sasuke. It was liked torture, but then again Naruto would just put on the act like he had always done, he would pretend to hate Sasuke, his rival.  
  
The taste of Raman was still on his lips since he had another cup before he even thought about getting ready for bed. Naruto yawned and stretched. It had been one long day but he enjoyed it for the most part. It went by fast since he was training and studying, both took a lot out of him. He scratched his side as he crawled into his bed and underneath the covers. He put an arm over his eyes trying to block out any light that was filtering in between his closed eye lids, and stuff that shown in through the window next to him. His house was in the center of the village and most of the lights to the shops didn't turn off until it began to get to the late hours of the morning.  
  
It was like a night light for the now older shinobi. He was turning sixteen in just a few weeks. Iruka, who had always been somewhat like his guardian, said that he was going to plan a party.  
  
Naruto wasn't very fond of parties much less one for himself. He really did want to give his hopes up either; he knew that most of the people that Iruka would invite wouldn't even show up. He tried to tell Iruka that he didn't want the party, but the look on the teachers face when he began working plans in his head made Naruto change his mind.  
  
One thing came to his mind when he thought about the party though. Sasuke would be there. It didn't matter to Naruto that he would only be there because they were in the same team and Kakashi would drag him either way. It brought a smile to Naruto's face either way.  
  
That was at least one gift he knew he wanted. Sasuke. It had been something of a dream before, but now Naruto seemed to want it more and more. Naruto began to drift off into sleep, but his mind kept on that one subject.  
  
Naruto had a dream that he was with Sasuke, the darker haired shinobi was holding him. Naruto for the first time in years felt warm when he slept. It was more of the fact that his mind was projecting the feel of Sasuke sleeping next to Naruto, his head resting on top of Naruto's blonde locks.  
  
Naruto slept smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
what use is it to you  
  
what's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
so why can't I just tell you that I care ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto scuffled up to where they were going to meet Kakashi for their days' training. Sakura was walking up from the opposite side. Sasuke came up to them a few moments later. Naruto looked away from him, and Sasuke did the same. Sakura looked between the two with a question on her face, but nothing would answer it for her. She shrugged and began bantering on about nothing at Sasuke.  
  
The darker haired boy closed his eyes; it was going to be one of those days. Sakura would get on his nerves all day and he won't have any patience left then finally when it came time to leave and he and Naruto were the last ones to head home he would ignore the blonde boy and stalk off. He hated Sakura for that one thing.  
  
Naruto stood off to the side ignoring the two. He didn't want to look at Sasuke, knowing the embarrassment that he was feeling was showing up on his cheeks. He started at his feet thinking of what he should do.  
  
After a few moments he finally got himself straightened out and settled on focusing himself on his training, and nothing else. That was about the time that Kakashi had shown up in the field.  
  
"Ohayo!" He said cheerfully his one visible eye turned up in a smile.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at their teacher.  
  
Sasuke only looked at his teacher with the same bored glare that he sported every morning when they met up on the training field.  
  
Kakashi smiled at the brightly, the only hints of it showing in his eyes as he smiled. "Alright guys, time for charka training!" He said pointing a finger into the air looking somewhat pleased with him self. He knew the churrin's exact answers too.  
  
"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"That's right, now start climbing those trees." Kakashi said pointing behind them. The two looked at their teacher weirdly then looked behind themselves. Kakashi's finger was pointed to the three tallest trees in all of the Kohona village forest.  
  
Sakura and Naruto hung their heads they knew that it would only be the one out of many grueling and mundane exercises that they would have to do all day. Kakashi never seemed to let them do anything else.  
  
~*~ Dusk was just setting in over head as the three teammates walked back to the village. They were totally exhausted. Naruto and Sasuke though seemed to only show signs of being mildly worn but Sakura hurt with each step.  
  
As they grew closer to the village the tension that loomed over Sakura's head seemed to get tighter and tighter as she walked in between the two guys who were suddenly very quiet. Naruto had matured a bit over the past few years but she had never seen him like his, she shrugged it off through, Naruto was always weird.  
  
But when she looked to Sasuke she noticed the same expression on the stoic boy's face. Sakura wondered what was going on between the two.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at his feet as he walked next to her, his mind running at a million miles per second. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the tops of his sandals the whole walk back to the village. He didn't want Sakura or Naruto see the strained look on his face, one that said he was embarrassed about something. All day he was able to keep his feels at bay, but he was tired now and he couldn't handle them anymore.  
  
"See you tomorrow." He heard Sakura say as she left them alone. He raised a hand at her like he had always done and kept looking at his shoes. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? I've walked the same way everyday for years with this dobe, but yet when I get something on my mind about him my emotions go haywire.'  
  
Naruto was fidgety again; Sasuke could feel it in the air between them. He had started to fiddle with the bottom of his jacket.  
  
"If you don't stop that you're going to wear a hole in your jacket." Sasuke said finally fed up with Naruto being fidgety.  
  
"Sasuke..." They both stopped in the middle of the path, still not looking at each other. Naruto gulped before he went on. "Sasuke...um...I...uh..."  
  
"If you are going to say something dobe just spit it out." Sasuke said avoiding Naruto's gaze with looking up at the fading light in the sky as the blonde boy looked up a blush running along his nose.  
  
Naruto gulped again. When had his mouth become so suddenly dry? He was getting his one chance in a life time at the moment, Sasuke was actually giving him a chance to talk to him, and Naruto was going to blow it by not saying anything at all.  
  
Naruto finally decided that if he didn't get it over with now he would never get another chance to say something like this ever again. He looked at Sasuke as he seemed to be contemplating the wonder of the sky turning from day to night. His skin seemed to glow in the semi-light of the summer. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's eyes met his own. The cold black pools with small hints of red in them from Sasuke calling the Shungarian a few times in the past, Naruto could just fall into them.  
  
"Sasuke, I want you to know something." Naruto said not taking his gaze away from Sasuke's and never realizing that he was moving closer to the boy.  
  
Sasuke froze. He didn't expect Naruto to do something like this. He remained cool and collective on the outside as Naruto drew closer to him with each moment that passed. He couldn't take his eyes away from the blue pools that stared deep into his own. His heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest at the moment.  
  
Naruto was flushing violently, he couldn't say what he wanted to and he was just realizing that the distance had closed in between him and Sasuke. Naruto's mind had frozen up on him and he couldn't go any further.  
  
Naruto seeing that he was making a fool of himself yet again tore his gaze from Sasuke and dashed back into the safety of the village. Running straight home and slamming the door behind himself. He leaned back against the closed door and sank to the ground. Tears started to build up in his eyes. 'Great now I bet he hates me. That glare he was giving me never helped any. Now he's going to hate me even more and I haven't done anything to deserve it. Damnit. Why can't I just tell him that I care for him and not run away like this anymore?'  
  
~*~ Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto was just standing. He knew what the blonde was going to say, or at least he hoped that he knew what he was going to say. It would have made everything so much easier. But Sasuke became angry with himself. If Naruto could get up the courage to try and say something to him, why couldn't he try the same? 'I'm a damn coward when it comes to emotions, that's why.' But the last time that I loved people they all died. Sasuke turned around and punched the tree. He wad confused enough with things as it was why does something like this always seem to come up when no one wants them around? Sasuke looked at his hand as it throbbed. He would have to ice it when he got home so that it wouldn't swell. Sasuke sighed and headed home as the first stars started to show themselves over head.  
  
'Why can't I just tell him how I care about him?' Sasuke thought as he put on hand in his pocket and kicked at the dirt beneath his feet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What's wrong with my tongue  
  
these words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto finally looked up from his arms. He was still leaning against the door with his knees drawn up to his chest. The night had settled in a while ago and his apartment was pitch black. He wiped his eyes wearily with his sleeve. Naruto put a hand to his head protector and sighed. Why did he have to be so different? It just wasn't fair anymore. Maybe he should just push away his emotions and forget about it after all. He could never have a chance with someone like Sasuke.  
  
Naruto slowly got to his feet and with out bothering to turn on a light he shuffled into the kitchen to make the one thing that could never really hate him, Ramen.  
  
~*~ Naruto was just about to sit down on the couch with his steaming cup of Ramen when a knock came to the door. Contemplating on whether he should put the Ramen down and answering the door or answering it with his mouth full came to him, he took the obvious answer of course.  
  
Naruto slurped up some of the noodle meal and opened the door with one hand. There standing out side was the one person that could actually bring a smile to the teens face at the moment.  
  
"Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed as he almost chocked on his noodles with the intake of breath.  
  
Iruka pounded on the blonde's back until he had regained himself again. "Naruto you're supposed to eat the Ramen not inhale it." Iruka said with a smile.  
  
Naruto just grinned at his former teacher and friend. Naruto lead Iruka in and the older man took off his sandals before walking over to the couch and flopping down like he always did. "I was worried when you didn't show up at the Ichirkaru Ramen tonight."  
  
Naruto stopped in mid-bite Ramen connecting the cup to his mouth in a stringy channel. He looked up at Iruka with big eyes from his seat on the floor. He gulped down what he had in his mouth and put down his Ramen.  
  
"Was that tonight? I'm sorry Iruka, I forgot. I just had other...things...on my mind when I came home from training." Naruto said not looking Iruka in the eyes.  
  
Iruka looked at his former student and the teacher side of him came to life. "Naruto, come on you can tell me what's wrong."  
  
Naruto shifted on the floor and began to idly stir at his Ramen with his chopsticks. Iruka waits patiently knowing that Naruto obviously had something serious going on with him. Naruto stayed quiet for longer then Iruka had ever known him to be. The churrin was thinking, he didn't really know what to say for Iruka to understand what he was feeling.  
  
"Iruka, have you ever...well...have you ever had a crush?"  
  
Iruka sighed on the inside. It wasn't anything totally serious, just hormonal stuff. "Of course, Naruto. Is that what has you all worked up?"  
  
Naruto gave a slight nod. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I've tried to ignore it but it won't go away and ever time I look at them, I freeze up. I want to tell them how I feel but I just can't do it. I'm afraid they won't feel the same."  
  
Iruka smiled softly at Naruto who was fumbling with his hands in his lap as he looked down at them, not wanting to look Iruka in the eyes.  
  
"Naruto, this is going to happen to you a lot, especially since your growing up. You shouldn't worry if they don't feel the same, they would be stupid to."  
  
Naruto's blue eyes met Iruka's brown ones. Iruka looked at his former student with eyes much like a father would look at his son. "You should follow your heart, Naruto; it's the only way that you'll learn."  
  
Naruto looked to his teacher with awe. He had never heard anything that simple make that much of sense at that moment. He thought back to when he tried to confront Sasuke, and tell him how he felt about the other boy, but then he wasn't thinking with his heart.  
  
"Thanks Iruka."  
  
"Anytime. So who's the lucky girl?" Iruka said as he leaned closer to Naruto wanting the details.  
  
Naruto gave him a look, and shifted nervously again.  
  
"Oh come on Naru-kun. You can at least let me know who it is." Iruka said as he made an indignant face at his former student.]  
  
"Well that's the other half of the problem though Iruka-san." Naruto said as he rubbed at the back of his head. "It's not a girl."  
  
Iruka's face dropped like a ton of brinks. "W-What?"  
  
Naruto's face flushed a bit, "It's not a girl."  
  
"Then who is it?" Iruka asked still a bit nervous with whom Naruto was going to say.  
  
It took Naruto a few moments to say anything, then very quietly he said, "...Sasuke..."  
  
Iruka slumped back into the couch and just stared at the space in front of him. He had never expected Naruto to say that kind of thing. Iruka put his elbows on his knees as he shifted forward and put his face into his hands. Naruto was like a son, a younger brother too, to him. He really had no idea how to react to this sort of thing.  
  
"Iruka?" Naruto's voice was closer now and Iruka only looked up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
"Kami-sama, Naruto. Of course I am not. You just surprised me by saying that that's all." Iruka said as he gave the blonde a reassuring smile.  
  
Naruto smiled back and sat on the couch with Iruka. "So what should I do?"  
  
Iruka put his hands behind his head as he leaned back and sighed. This is going to be one long night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iruka walked into his apartment and leaned against the door when he closed it. He was tired from talking to Naruto. It had been somewhat of an awkward situation at first but once he started to talk to the boy about it he could see just how much happier Naruto seemed to be. Even if Naruto gave off the usual bubbly happy-go-lucky front he was a very gloomy person on the inside. Iruka knew more about Naruto then the boy knew about himself.  
  
Either way Iruka rid himself of his sandals in the entry way, and then padded his way to his room stripping himself of his vest as he walked down the small hallway.  
  
Being half awake at the moment and dead tired he never noticed the shadow looming in the corner, not to mention that the room was still pitch dark too.  
  
It wasn't until strong arms encircled his waist and a soft low voice hit hi ear that he noticed anything and was awake again.  
  
"You kept me waiting." The voice said as its face nuzzled the back of Iruka's neck.  
  
Iruka groaned and leaned back letting himself be more open to the person he leaned against.  
  
"I'm sorry Kashi-kun, but Naruto needed someone to talk to." Iruka purred as Kakashi attacked his neck with butterfly kisses.  
  
"What's wrong with him now? He is well enough when I am around him." Kakashi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice from not having Iruka in his arms sooner.  
  
Iruka chuckled then winced as Kakashi gently nipped at the skin showing near his shoulder. "You wouldn't be able to get through to Naruto like I do. He...sees...me as someone more then just a teacher."  
  
Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "I guess I did notice something bothering him, but every time I thought I saw something he would change back into the old Naruto that we all know and love."  
  
Iruka leaned his head back and rested his cheek against Kakashi's head. The two stood there in the moonlight of the room just enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since they were able to get together like this and wanted to spend every moment that they could just in each other's arms. Iruka had let his mind slip from it when he heard the news about Naruto.  
  
"Kashi-kun?" Iruka said as he put a hand over one of Kakashi's own.  
  
"Hnnnn...?" Kakashi asked almost as thought he was falling asleep.  
  
"I think you're going to have a problem with two of your students."  
  
"Why's that? Has Naruto gone after Sakura again?" Kakashi asked with a small yet curious smile.  
  
Iruka slid out of Kakashi's grasp so that he could face him. "It's not Sakura." Iruka said looking at Kakashi with worried eyes.  
  
"You don't mean that Naruto..." Kakashi didn't need to finish his sentence. "That sounds like a lot of fun to deal with." Kakashi said with a slight smile. He poked Iruka in the nose. "Looks like you are rubbing off on your former student."  
  
Iruka blushed a bit, "That's not the point that I am trying to get at here." He said as he rubbed a finger across his scar out of habit.  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything. If something happens between them two then it was meant to happen. Am I right?"  
  
"I guess so." Iruka said as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Kakashi cupped Iruka's face in his gloved hands and had the younger shinobi look up at him, "Hey don't give me that Naruto and Sasuke will be alright."  
  
"I just don't want Naruto to be shunned away from people even more then he is now. I don't want him to keep living like this if he doesn't have to. He is finally starting to fit in somewhere and people do like him whether they want to admit it or not. I'm afraid for him."  
  
Kakashi chuckled and kissed Iruka lightly. "That's all the more reason why I love you so much. Now come on I want you as close to me as possible, I have a mission to go on to tomorrow."  
  
Iruka yelped as Kakashi pounced on him and they both fell back onto the bed laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto sat up and stretched. It was just barely dawn but the young ninja was ready to start his day as he padded into the bathroom.  
  
After being refreshed by a shower the gennin pulled on his cloths and jumped out of his bedroom window still tying the headband to his forehead. Naruto was off for his daily run around the village. He did this ever morning, except on mission days of course, ever since he had first become a shinobi.  
  
He liked seeing the village when it was still quiet but bright too. It was like he was the first one to actually see the village come to life every day, waking up it as he went on his route around its perimeter.  
  
Naruto stopped on op of the mountains that held the likeness of the Hokage's of the past that had made the village into what it was today. He was catching his breath when someone came up behind him.  
  
"What are you doing up here dobe?" The voice said in the same icy tone as it always did.  
  
Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice not realizing that anyone else sane would be up at this hour. His footing slipped when he jumped and he waved his arms in circles to try and balance himself.  
  
"AIEEE!!!" Naruto yelled as he was falling over the side of the cliff face. He was looking over his shoulder at the ground below him and he was panicking.  
  
A hand grabbed onto one of his flailing hands and pulled him back up. "Dobe, of all the stealth you know you can't even save yourself from falling off of something like that." Sasuke said in the bored tone he usually used when he was insulting Naruto, but on the inside his heart was racing a mile a minute.  
  
Naruto pulled his hand back quickly from Sasuke's grip, "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Call you what? Dobe?" Sasuke said with a slight smirk. He loved making Naruto angry.  
  
Naruto growled at him and blushed slightly when he saw Sasuke smirk at him. He turned away from the other boy and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Sasuke frowned. He was at least expecting Naruto to yell at him some more. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hey."  
  
Naruto froze as the blush that ran across his cheeks blazed even more. 'Was that concern in Sasuke's voice?' "What do you want?" Naruto said as he shrugged out of Sasuke's hold and sat down crossed legged on the ground.  
  
"I know that you have been acting weird for like the past week towards me." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto.  
  
Naruto shifted nervously and didn't look at Sasuke, "So what? You're a weird guy; I can act weird towards you if I want to."  
  
Sasuke sighed angrily. "That's not what I mean Dobe."  
  
Naruto turned quickly to look at Sasuke, "DON'T...." But he cut off his sentence when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto could only stare at them. It was the same thing that happened last night after they had training. They were both drawn to each other by their eyes. This time the distance between them wasn't as big and it didn't take long before they could each feel each other's breath on their faces.  
  
Naruto gulped. He didn't know what to do or what Sasuke was going to do, and he was getting nervous. He had talked to Iruka about his whole crush thing late into last night and it only made Naruto think of Sasuke even more. But what had made the stoic boy come out here this early in the morning.  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was quiet but it sent shivers up Naruto's spine. They were getting closer by the moment until Naruto leaned a bit more forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.  
  
It made both of the blush, Naruto growing a deeper shade, but neither pulled away. Sasuke shyly moved a bit closer pressing his own mouth firmly to the blonde's. Both boys inhaled deeply at the sensation that ran through both of them. Sasuke had been on a few dates now that he was older and he had received a few kisses but none of them made him feel like this. On the other hand Naruto was having his first kiss with the only person that he had ever liked this much, besides Sakura.  
  
After a moment they parted and just started at each other wondering what they should do next. Naruto's hand traveled against the ground until it found Sasuke's. They both looked where their hands made contact, both wondering what they should do as they watched their fingers intertwine unconsciously. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
with these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Owari  
  
~*~ Well that is one story that is done.....and if you are wondering if I am gonna put up a sequel then well you will just either have to wait or pester me until I finally give.....But all in all I liked the way that this story came out...Ok so I couldn't resist not having a KakaIru...I just can't help it and it was perfect timing for them to pop in like that....but either way give me feedback cuz I need something good to go with my Raman....Oh and if you also read the other story that I am doing and currently in the process of finishing (Family Ties) I finally have a sketch of Matzu that will be posted up on Deviantart.com. My Sn there is NikoleStarGazer! Check me out! 


	2. Ummmsure

Author's Note~!  
  
HA! And you thought it would be another chappie! ;} Sry....I am working on another part I swear....it won't be like this one tho I have a different approach to the next one...just stop poking me I squeak!  
  
Well look out for me soon! I'll get it up as fast as my fingers can type it! I promise it!  
  
~*Nikole StarGazer*~ Kyubi Shinobi 


End file.
